The Third War
by BookAddiction8810
Summary: Have you ever wondered about your future? Percy Jackson never had to. When he was a teenager, it seemed that he was destined to save or raze the World and die for it, so Percy just enjoyed life while he could. After it seemed he would not die, his destiny had him save the world once again. Someway or the other, Percy's life was always decided for him. Even in this strange world...
1. Prologue

**The Third War**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Percy Jackson had a strange life.

When he was twelve he discovered he was the son of the Greek god Poseidon. Soon after he retrieved Zeus's Master Bolt from the traitor, Luke on a quest to save his mother.

Then the next year, he found out that he had a one-eyed monster for a brother and then, soon afterwards, he went on a suicide mission to find a cure to save a girl who had been turned into a tree by her father; who is also the one who provides the border around camp to keep out monsters.

The next year…Lady Artemis got captured, Percy held up the sky and a dead Hunter of Artemis's body turned into a constellation.

Then the next year… well, you pretty much get it. Long story short, he found out that when he turned sixteen; he was destined to either destroy the world or save it, and that he was going to die by a 'cursed blade' whether the world is saved or not.

Happy birthday!

Soon afterwards though he found out he wasn't going to die, the world was saved and Kronos- Percy's evil grandfather- like all crazy, power-hungry, world domination guys, was chopped into teeny-weeny pieces and thrown into the boiling pot of stew that was Tartartus. Fun.

And when Percy finally thought he could a break from all the saving-the-world stuff, Hera- the queen of the gods- thought it would be funny if she just borrow Percy's memories, put him to sleep for six months and then dump him into a Roman demigod camp with no idea why he was there.

Another world-ending quest, a visit to Tartartus later, all Percy wanted was to settle down in New Rome with his girlfriend Annabeth.

But no, at the reward ceremony, Annabeth just had to dump him for immortality when he gave the same thing up TWICE for her.

But Poseidon, being the wonderful dad he was, decided that Percy should instead, be rid of his dyslexia and ADHD while having light-speed battle reflexes and still being fluent in Ancient Greek and Latin. Along with the awesome additional gifts:

To be able to be in Zeus's domain. Be able to read Auras and know when people sneak up on him, have heightened senses, and having double control of water then he use to and have two different qualities of four different Gods/Goddesses( the best part is that when he gains the powers he had chosen, it would be as strong and as powerful as the original Gods'/Goddesses' powers) three of them of his (Percy's) choice the others would be decided by the council.

Which led him to now:

" Well demigod, your choice?" Zeus thundered **( AN: Pun not intended)**

" I…" Percy begin, his throat sore from crying,

" I wish to have intelligence and wonderful memory from Lady Athena."

His confidence growing

"I wish to have the power of magic and mist from Lady Hecate as I have not mastered it yet," a weak chuckle escaped from his lips at an attempt to ease the tension, a _very_ weak attempt

" And the power of being able to talk to and befriend all animals/creatures whether magical or not **( AN: I'm not sure if that's really a power of Hestia's but I thought it would be cool)** and the skill of cooking brilliantly from Lady Hestia"

Hestia looked up from where she was tending the hearth to smile fondly at Percy.

" Very well then" Zeus looked around the council and nodded, as if to confirm something.

" The council and I will grant you these powers along with the powers of another Goddess we have chosen but since it appears that these powers are only from Goddesses"

Artemis choked a bit at that.

" The Council has decided for the second gift: Charmspeak from said goddess Aphrodite to be weakened and would be untraceable so you would need to do a little bit more of convincing first.

Your first gift from Aphrodite would be of course wonderful choice of clothes and handsomness, I suppose you could say. Do you accept?" Zeus's eyes glaring as if daring him to deny it.

" I accept Lord Zeus" Percy voice echoing across the throne room.

" Be careful son, this might hurt" Poseidon looked lovingly at his son. He looked unsure for a moment before whispering " I'm sorry"

Confusion filled Percy as he stared at his father before swirls of color covered his vision before he blacked out.

 **Hi guys**

 **So this is my first fanfiction, exciting!**

 **So this is actually a Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson cross over but you'll see the connection slightly later in the story.**

 **Wow, I just forgot how to spell Wow in my excitement. For a person who loves reading Fanfics , this is like a dream come true**

 **So I would really appreciate it if you would review pls.**

 **By the way, I haven't figured out a schedule for updating yet but I might have an update tomorrow.**

 **Thanks**

 **BookAddiction out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **3rd POV**

"This can't be!" Professor Dumbledore whispered to himself.

"It's…it's impossible!" The Professor pushed himself against his desk high above in the tall, winding tower in Hogwarts. Just a few moments ago, he caught an ever so familiar scent of magic. So ever so familiar that…

"No!" With an desperate cry, and a flash of bright purple robe, Professor Dumbledore apparated himself to the Order of the Phoenix's safe house. Muttering to himself before a sudden look of understanding and… fear?

Thinking quickly, the professor closed his eyes for a moment before Moody appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Now Dumbledore you better have a good reason for summoning me here tonight, I'm a busy man you know. I can't come over whenever you feel bored." Mad-eye Moody waved a threatening finger at him. After a few minutes of silence of Moody staring at Dumbledore with a calculating look in his eyes,

"Dumbledore? What the heaven wrong with you? Get going now, I'm here aren't I?" Moody growled with annoyance.

" Don't get annoyed with me now, old friend. I need… I need you to do me a favor." Dumbledore chuckled slightly, talking finally.

" Alrighty then, tell me what do you want? Andmake it quick will you? I have an appointment in 5 minutes."

" Check the blood lines of Sally Jackson will you and her son Perseus Jackson as well. I have a sneaking suspicion that I do not have a nice feeling about."

 _What am I? I sit on the page separating two paragraphs. What am I? I'm a line break!_

 **3 Days Later**

 **Harry Potter POV**

Harry had just arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place yesterday .

It had involved a very nasty night out in a storm but now that Harry was here, he was down-right happy about it. It was a nice change to be away from unbelieving, traitorous wizards who a) either wanted Harry to be thrown in Azkaban for claiming such outrageous facts, or just for the sake of hurting Harry, b) list Harry on the next available madhouse for having ' _delusions of grandeur',_ or c) erase Harry's memories and throw him out of the wizarding world for good. So yep, Harry was definitely glad to be back with his friends.

Another reason for wanting to come back was because Harry was kept in the dark for too long, even Ron and Hermione didn't bother to tell him anything.

They didn't even send any letters! His best mates! And Harry, despite how much he denied it, felt just a little resentment at them for it. Even though he knew it wasn't their fault. Well, not entirely at least.

Harry and his friends, were currently at a meeting for the Order. Of course, he was very excited about it. Why? You may ask. It was a certain force that separated him and the meetings, That _force_ was more commonly known are Molly Wesley.

Don't get him wrong. He loves Mrs. Wesley, she's practically his mother by now but when Mrs. Wesley made her mind up about things, she won't change it. Never. And Harry should know. The teenagers tried everything. From long sentences with _please_ and large puppy dog eyes to actually behaving! Point is, Mrs. Wesley is as stubborn as a mule.

Until now that is.

This meeting was be extremely important if they- which is to say Mrs Wesley- let them in to attend. Which was funny as _Professor_ Snape wasn't here.

Which reminded Harry that he was actually supposed to pay attention. Oops?

"WHAT?!" Five voices shouted in unison, jolting Harry from his thoughts. Even across the table, the Order members gave loud protests and angry shrieks.

" Oh… Yes. WHAT?" Harry in an attempt to cover up his mistake, his face burning.

The others stared in bewilderment at Harry. If possible Harry's face seemed to go a shade redder from before.

" I repeat…" Dumbledore cleared his voice, saving Harry from his embarrassment.

" Voldemort has a grandson by the name of Perseus Jackson."

" WHAT?!" The shout tore through the room, erupted by Harry. The girls broke into giggles while Ron was trying- and failing to contain his full- blown laughter.

" A *gasp of Laughter* bit late *laugh* for that *laugh* now *laugh* don't you * laugh* think *whezzing from uncontrollable laghter* huh Harry?"

Harry didn't see what was so funny about it all, -Voldemort has a grandson who is probably plotting their demise right now- but he went along with it anyways.

" Thanks so much Ron, really feeling the love here." Harry muttered.

"Enough children, we still need to hear the rest of what Dumbledorre had to say."

"Sorry Mum" " Sorry Mrs. Wesley" echoed around the room for a moment.

" Thank you Molly" Professor Dumbledore turned back to look at the rest of the Order members. " We need him to go to Hogwarts. And before you al interrupt, the boy does not know about himself being a wizard. Voldemort though, will try to recruit him. I fear the boy and his mother, may be in grave danger."

 _Line Breaks for everyone. Wohoo!_

 **New York**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy, Percy honey, wake up."

"Annabeth!" Percy shot up awake from the baby and sea blue bed he was just sleeping on.

"Wait, huh? Mom? What are you doing on Olym… Oh."

" Yes oh."Sally chuckled lovingly to her son. " Now it seemed you where having a nightmare there, care to share?"

" No Mum, I'm fine. I… I just want some fresh air."

" Okay, take your time." With that, Percy's mum left his room. Percy got out of bed, thinking about his previous nightmare. Changing into fresh clothes; a dark blue t-shirt at the bottom that slowly changed to a baby blue at the top, with green trimmings and a beige neckline with a pair of ripped jeans. Signing, Percy shoved his hair out of his face and walked out of his apartment.

He wondered why the gods teleported him here.

Why his father apologized, for something Percy wasn't even aware of. And his… right, his new powers, he can't wait to test them out.

He remember, before his nightmare, each on the goddesses he and Zeus had chosen the powers from, touched his temple before a bright, blinding light enveloped Percy's vision before memories and teachings from thousands and thousands of lessons flooded Percy's mind. Leaving him utterly drained. And for some reason, Lady Hecate gave him a back story, telling him to use it when he was in a special place.

Percy summoned a bit of purple fire to play with, with his powers from Hecate. He was bored. No monsters, no fun. And no Annabeth. Percy thought drily. Yay.

He looked around, somehow his feet had brought him to some abandoned ware- house thingy. Great. _Well, might as well look around_ Percy mused.

Suddenly two guys leaped out with black hoods accompanied with two floating, foggy? Creatures? Immediately, they surrounded him, the two creatures spun in a circle. Closer. Sucking on invisible straws.

Percy suddenly felt dead. Drowned.

It was like all happiness was being sucked out of him, like air and life. The will to live.

Percy faintly recalled those creature's names, Dementors was it? How did he know that. He suddenly stiffened. Ah, from Hecate mind lesson.

How to drive them away again? Oh yes. Something called… Patronouses. Oh yes.

Now. How did Lady Hecate show him how to make one? Ah yes.

Percy moved almost robotically. Stretching his arms out in front of him. Percy shaped his hands into the claws children made when pretending to be monsters. His left hand up-side-down with those fake claws, his right hand's wrist touching the other in the same position except it was the right-side-up.

Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. Percy chanted in his head. The mist that clouded his mind not so thick and foggy anymore. He thought of him and Annabeth, before the Second Giant War, before it all happened. He thought of the seven. Of Camp Half-Blood. The Romans. All that they had done for him. Like when Piper saved both him and Jason from drowning in was it Rome?

His friends. He realized. His friends.

A mind-numbing warmth filled him. A pleasant, comfortable warmth, like the hearth on Olympus. Where Lady Hestia so tenderly cared for it. Percy focused all that warmth through his wrists. Expanding and taking shape in his palm.

Percy's sub- conscience noticed that the Dementors had escaped away, that the two men looked at him in complete awe Percy didn't care. He barely saw the men rushing forward as Percy slumped, falling. Barely registered the fact that the two men carried him off to who-knows-where. Percy didn't care at all.

 _His friends._ Percy smiled before closed his eyes. _Yes his friends._

 **Hi guys.**

 **So sorry for the latish update.**

 **It might be a bit suckish since it's kind of late here in my time since I'm on a holiday in China so I haven't proof- read. So Sorry.**

 **Okay. And I just want to point out that nobody has reviewed yet. Which is kind of disappointing.**

 **Thanks to IDK135 and VallarMorghulis11 for following this story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.**

 **Thanks guys. And Review.**

 **BookAddiction out**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hey you. Yes you. Come over here. Don't you ignore me, this is IMPORTANT!**

 **Read. NOW!**

 **Ok, now I've got your attention… Hi.**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated.**

 **I actually already wrote Chapter 2 out already but when I re read it the next morning, ( because I thought I had already published it but I hadn't.) it sucked.**

 **I really wasn't one to proof read when half asleep so I was shell shocked. I decided to read all my other chapters.**

 **They weren't how I thought they would be.**

 **I want to thank everybody who reviewed. They meant so much to me and I appreciate it. Thank you so much.**

 **But apparently when I'm sleepy, my grammar and writing skills just aren't what they could be.**

 **I'm disappointed in myself, which is why I've decided to re write my chapters.**

 **Make them better. Longer.**

 **I want to prove something on this website. And it won't go the right way unless I put my full potential there.**

 **So thank for reading this and re read my old chapters which will come along with new updates. Thank you.**

 **Now here is a short story because simple, normal author notes aren't allowed without one.**

Caleb likes books.

Kari doesn't.

Kari likes the outdoors.

Caleb doesn't.

Caleb like Kari.

Kari like him too.

 **Thank you everybody, see you in a week or so.  
**

 **BookAddiction out.**

 **PS This message will be deleted in a few weeks.**


End file.
